


50 Halves of a Whole

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 50 Sentences [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compare and Contrast, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernova- When Vanitas finally gave in, enmeshing their bodies in searing heat and emotion, it was a supernova exploding; the world around them disappearing as they grew deaf and blind and numb to all apart from the other, as death seemed close on the horizon for nothing—<em>nothing</em>—could exist after something that felt so right, so absolute.</p><p>50 sentence challenge for Vanven</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the sentences are organized as chronologically as possible.
> 
> Ventus and Vanitas refer to them prior to their relationship as well as in a broad sense while Ven and Vani refer to them in the present relationship.
> 
> I couldn't figure out a good way to slip it in, but I discovered that Ven is an Irish name meaning of and Vani is a Sanskrit name meaning sound.

  1. Sun- If Ventus is the sun it is because he radiates a light that touches others, that makes others believe and that leads him on through whatever trial he encounters; the sun continues shining even when rain clouds shield it from view.
  2. Moon- If Vanitas is the moon it is because he is merely a reflection that leeches off others, that drains them of their energy and scorns its own limitations; the moon waxes and wanes, unchanged but by how much light touches it.
  3. Stars- Ventus loves the stars, loves looking at each shimmering light and imagining what its world might be like.
  4. Sky- Vanitas loves the sky, loves watching birds fly overhead and imagining what true freedom must feel like.
  5. Heaven- Ventus knows heaven—he’s felt it like a living entity, he’s tasted it like warm chocolate syrup on his tongue, he’s heard it like the laughter of a million friends—he knows what heaven’s like, it is each second he spends helping others, each second he continues to believe in the capabilities of himself and those around him, each second he lives in an attempt to turn his dreams into a reality.
  6. Hell- Vanitas knows hell—he’s felt it like a living entity, he’s tasted it like acidic bile on his tongue, he’s heard it like the scream of a million dying vermin—he knows what hell’s like, it is each second he spends alone in the shadows, each second he puts up egotistical walls that serve nothing but his crumbling pride, each second the beasts within him writhe.
  7. Monochrome- They are two halves of a whole, one too black and one too white, only a complete picture when in the presence of the other.
  8. Fear- Ventus is scared when he meets the masked boy; his voice is harsh, demeanor arrogant, and aura crippling, yet there is something there which scares Ventus on a deeper level.
  9. Energy- There is an energy between them from the start, an electrical shot that connects them no matter how far they are apart; Ventus remembers his amazement the first time they met, when the jolt ran up his spine like an electrical current, telling him that this wasn’t a commonplace feeling but something purposeful and uniting.
  10. Beauty- Ventus appreciated Vanitas’s strange allure from the beginning, even his deadly actions were surrounded by an esoteric beauty that drew him in closer than was probably safe at that time.
  11. Fragile- Ventus looks so very fragile, as if he might break from a single touch; Vanitas licks his smirking lips at the thought of what he might look like falling apart at the seams.
  12. Magnet- Vanitas tried to live on his own, by his own accord, but Ventus was like a magnet, ever beckoning him back to his side.
  13. Truth- The truth of Vanitas being a part of him was a heavy load to bare for it meant that all the evil things he had done were partially his fault—his responsibility—but it was also this fact that first woke the love sleeping inside him, for how could he hate his own self, how could he help but long to care for it?
  14. Tears- Tears were what brought them together, when Vanitas could no longer hold it inside and literally let himself fall apart in front of Ventus—as humiliating as it was; he expected him to scoff at him or outright laugh, but instead he found himself being cradled to his chest with gentle hands which only made him cry that much harder.
  15. Supernova- When Vanitas finally gave in, enmeshing their bodies in searing heat and emotion, it was a supernova exploding; the world around them disappearing as they grew deaf and blind and numb to all apart from the other, as death seemed close on the horizon for nothing— _nothing_ —could exist after something that felt so right, so absolute.
  16. Comfort- Vani’s arms are formidable, but there is a comfort to their grip—a grip too rigid yet placid.
  17. Drown- Looking back, Vani realizes he was drowning in himself without even realizing it; he is eternally grateful for Ven’s welcoming hand which pulled him back to dry land.
  18. Freedom- Vanitas has always been bound, first to Xehanort and the darkness, now to Ven and goodwill, yet now he has chosen his path, and though some might say he has limited his freedom, the choice was made from his own autonomy—and that makes all the difference.
  19. Change- Vani is not entirely sure when the change first overcame him, when hate turned into callousness and anger into simple restlessness; he is even less sure when affection planted itself in his half of their heart and when tenderness settled upon him.
  20. Words- Ven has noticed that words hold special meaning when spoken by Vani; he chooses each word with care, always saying exactly what he wants—which is often less than what he means.
  21. Blame- There’s no one to blame besides Master Xehanort—Vani has told himself that enough times now to finally believe it is true.
  22. Easy- Giving in is not in Vanitas’ nature, and giving into Ven was far from effortless, but being with him now is easier than anything.
  23. Pain- He remembers pain—remembers it in his very bowels, which still shift and crawl uncomfortably when he lets his guard down—but Ven is always there, a bandage keeping negativity out (or more accurately, deep inside where it belongs).
  24. Touch- A single touch from Ven clears Vani’s mind; the more they touch, the longer he gives in to whatever it is they have formed together, leaves him feeling that much calmer, that much more at ease.
  25. Smile- Vani rarely smiles, so Ven savors each one, staring transfixed, trying to memorize the set of each tiny facial muscle so that the image will burn into his memory forever.
  26. Happiness- The only happiness Vani has stems from Ven—he remembers the happiness of the past as Ventus, but only here with Ven does he feel it for himself, only here does it grow in physical form.
  27. Hands- Sometimes Vani thinks he could touch Ven for an eternity and never tire of it, each point of contact sends an electric current to his gut, settling his heart and stomach and igniting desires which make his head swim.
  28. Name- He hated his name from the beginning for it stripped him of all that had originally bound him to the person he was once, yet now he takes pride when Ven calls him Vani—a nickname that once made him feel belittled—because it is that which defines his individuality.
  29. Wind- Ventus—Latin for wind—a name they once shared, now barely spoken, substituted for with nicknames that dull the reminder of that which was stolen from Vani and the disgrace given to him in exchange.
  30. Weakness- They are both weak, so utterly weak when apart, but together they somehow feel that anything is possible.
  31. Sickness- Vani’s _sickness_ will never truly go away, but even so, life has ceased to be painful and empty; Ven fills in the empty gaps, continually comforting the brokenness of his soul.
  32. Temptation- The temptation to defile Ven is always there in the back of his mind like a parasite, but he is strong enough not to give into it, not when Ven is here, good and pure and open, instinctually everything Vani could ask for.
  33. Cruel- Ven acknowledges the cruelty which is Vani’s makeup—it seems unfair beyond measure to instill someone with as much ego as self-hatred—so he does all he can to build his other up.
  34. Forever- Right from his birth Vanitas had but one goal: to remerge with Ventus; but now, living as separate entities, forever with each other for company, does not sound bad in the slightest.
  35. Death- Vani often wonders what death will be like, how the claws of cold darkness will scuttle across his skin as they drag him into the pit of nothingness, how he and Ven will be torn apart once again (because surely Ven will be blessed with the blinding white light); Other times he wonders if the death of just one of them will doom the other, if their existences are that thoroughly linked, and if so, where would they end up.
  36. Blood- Vani has tasted Ven’s blood, and perhaps at first it was to fulfill some dark pleasure to devour him, but now it is a purer pleasure to know his taste, to know everything that makes him up.
  37. Rain- Ven’s mood always dampens with rain showers, something Vani can’t quite understand since the rain invigorates him, the tiny droplets chilled and refreshing as they sink into his skin through the pores.
  38. Air- Vani calls him the light, says he is always shining, but Ven thinks he is better suited to the air, to drifting as he moves, to uplifting others, and stirring up Vani’s emotions specifically.
  39. Hair- Vani is devastated when he meets Sora and discovers that even his appearance and voice are imitation, but Ven squeezes his hands, gives him a lopsided smile, and tells him he’s mistaken; he may look and sound like Sora, but that is not what molded and defines him, instead it is their heart which has never given up on him.
  40. Home- Merging as was required to forge the x-blade had held a distinct pleasure, but merging with Ven in body will always trump it because it is a symbiosis—a give and take instead of just take—and feels like what Vani can only describe as home.
  41. Ears- Ven’s favorite of Vani’s physical features is how his ears are the first thing to color when he’s embarrassed, which happens surprisingly often, especially when Ven whispers sweet words against the shell of those ears.
  42. Melody- Ven’s voice is like a melody, pittering breath after kisses, heavy sighs during pettings, shaking gasps when he’s inside; the only thing Vani enjoys more than hearing him play his personal tune is swallowing it right at the source.
  43. Sensual- There is a sensuality to Ven Vani would never have guessed; he’s quick to act, ready and open to suggestion, and so very pliant to his movements, flushing their bodies and taking advantage of everything at his disposal.
  44. Innocence- There is an innocence to Vani Ven would never have guessed; he’s shy about his feelings, quietly devoted and sincere, and his ears color at the slightest mention of love.
  45. Entropy- Perhaps their relationship is an act of entropy; perhaps they are spinning in circles that will eventually sap all their energy and they will shrivel into nothingness; perhaps one day they will wake up as one complete person again for no reason; but neither care to dwell on this, set on dealing with the future when it comes.
  46. Completion- When they find completion, it is one of body and mind and heart and soul—leaving neither one with any crack or gap for that brief span of time.
  47. Cheerful- Ven is always cheerful, and sometimes it hits Vani’s final nerve causing him to snap vulgarities, but even this fails to dull his mood.
  48. Reverse- Vani used to wish their roles had been reversed—and to be honest he often still does—yet when he sees the carefree smile on Ven’s face and his eyes blue enough to fall into, he knows that he would rather suffer a thousand scraping claws than see that smile stolen.
  49. Careless- There is a carelessness to their relationship now that both have settled into their respective roles.
  50. World- They have been to many worlds by now, but for Ven The Land of Departure will always be home; for Vani, home is wherever Ven is.




End file.
